1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic sensor test apparatus and method for testing a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A wafer may correspond to a semiconductor substrate including a plurality of chips, and a plurality of chips may correspond to magnetic sensors. Typically, the magnetic sensors separate each of a plurality of chips in order to follow package procedures, and each of the magnetic sensors may be tested after packaging.
A magnetic sensor related technique is disclosed in U.S application No. 2013-0009659. U.S application No. 2013-0009659 may equip a coil at multi axis in a probe card to test a magnetic sensor in a packaged state.
Typically, when a magnetic sensor is determined to be an abnormal sensor during or after the package procedure, the cost and time for remaking a normal magnetic sensor is increased.